Whatever it Takes
by Gibbs7
Summary: Inpsired by "Fool in the Rain" and "I Can't Quit You, Baby."
1. Chapter 1

_"Fool in the Rain" and "I Can't Quit You, Baby," inspired this little tale. __**Bold**__ type indicates the dialogue from the show that got the ball rolling. The usual caveat: this story was written for fun, not profit. I do not own these characters. If I did, they'd have their own show._

_Please review! _

**Whatever It Takes**

Chapter 1

The relief was palpable on Arthur's face as he watched Henry Wilcox walk away. Joan was equally happy to see him leave the building, and proud of her husband for telling him off. When they were alone in the hallway, she turned to Arthur.

**"Get some sleep last night?" **she asked.

**"Oh, I still have plenty to worry about. There's the Liza Hearn leak. Ben Mercer is still out there cowboying around."**

**"Well, maybe you should sleep in the master tonight." **She started to walk back to her office. **"I was thinking of retiring early."**

Arthur smiled, a small smile. He watched her walk away, waiting until she turned the corner before heading back to his own office. Their marriage was still on shaky ground. But at least Joan had opened the door. It was up to him now.

* * *

><p>When Joan arrived home that evening, she was surprised to see that Arthur's car was already there. "Arthur?" she called as she entered the house. She was met by silence.<p>

"Arthur?" she repeated, walking into their bedroom. He was sitting on the end of the bed, elbows on his knees, turning his wedding band around on his finger. He was staring at the floor. She knelt in front of him. "Arthur? What's the matter?"

He looked at her, his expression pained. "I need to talk to you," he said quietly, patting the bed beside him. She sat down. His eyes returned to the floor as he continued to twist his wedding band. "I've been trying to figure out what to say…how to say it…" He trailed off.

She put her arm around him and squeezed his shoulder gently. "It's okay, Arthur. I know it's not easy for you. Just take your time." She struggled to keep the trepidation she felt out of her voice. She had never seen him so distraught. What could he possibly have to say that would unsettle him so?

Arthur took a deep breath. When he spoke again, his voice was barely above a whisper. "I was wrong," he said.

Joan suppressed the urge to ask why; she merely squeezed his shoulder again, silently encouraging him to continue.

His gaze remained fixed on the floor as he resumed speaking, hesitantly. "I thought I needed to protect you…from Liza Hearn…from the unexploded ordinance Henry Wilcox left behind…" Joan couldn't help but smile at his choice of words.

He took another deep breath before continuing. "I was so _sure_ that I was doing the right thing…I didn't see that what I was really doing was pushing you away." He turned to face her. His blue eyes shone with tears – something else she had never seen before. "I'm so sorry, Joan. I never meant to hurt you."

"I know, Arthur," she replied. And she did know. The anguish in his eyes was all too real. He had been trying to protect her – and her career – by keeping her out of the loop. Her own eyes filled with tears. She reached up and cupped his cheek. She kissed him gently and wrapped her arms around him. She could feel his tension as he struggled to contain his emotions. He relented enough to rest his head on her shoulder. She held him for several minutes, rubbing his back, until he lifted his head and pulled back. He looked into her eyes.

"I know things have been difficult," he said. "I know I've made a lot of mistakes. But I promise you, I will do whatever it takes to make things right between us. I love you, Joan. I need you. The thought of losing you…tears me apart."

She took his hand in hers. "Arthur, we've _both_ made mistakes. And you know what? We're going to make more - we're only human. But we'll forgive each other and move on. I love you. I know you love me. That's all that matters."

She kissed his cheek, then his lips, softly at first. As she deepened the kiss, she slid his suit jacket off his shoulders and pulled off his tie. He pulled back, looking into her eyes. That was when he knew that everything was going to be all right.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Joan lay listening to the steady rhythm of her husband's breathing. He had fallen asleep with his head on her shoulder, and she gently stroked his hair while he slumbered. Most nights, she was the first one to drift off, especially after they made love. She had always suspected that this was by design on Arthur's part. The fact that he had succumbed so quickly tonight confirmed what she had observed over the past few days: he was exhausted. In spite of his fatigue, he had been as considerate as he always was when he made love to her. He had brought her to a climax twice before letting himself go.

As she watched him now, she was overcome with a wave of guilt. Arthur was under so much pressure at the Agency, and she kept bringing their work problems home. Her eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry, Honey," she whispered. She kissed the top of his head. God, she loved this man.

At that moment, Arthur pulled away from her and turned onto his back. He reached for her and she turned to him, letting his strong arms enfold her. She watched for a sign that he had woken, but he merely sighed contentedly before his breathing resumed its previous measure. She laid her head on his chest, and let the steady beating of his heart lull her to sleep.

* * *

><p>Arthur woke to the faint traces of early dawn coming in through the window. He felt more relaxed, more at peace, than he had in weeks. He still had plenty to deal with, at work and at home. But he was in bed rather than on the couch, and his wife was in his arms. Their conversation the previous evening had been difficult for him – he was never comfortable talking about his feelings, even with Joan – but it had been cathartic. So, too, was the lovemaking that followed.<p>

He brushed her hair back so that he could see more of her face. She was so beautiful, and looked so peaceful when she was asleep. Often he would stay awake after she had drifted off, content just to watch her sleep. He suspected that Joan knew this, but she never mentioned it.

She stirred slightly and placed her hand on his chest, but didn't wake up. He covered her hand with his and glanced at the clock. It was still early. No need to move just yet.

He dozed off; when he re-opened his eyes, Joan was awake and smiling at him, although she seemed to want to stay put as much as he did.

"'Morning," she murmured.

"'Morning." He returned her smile.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Better than I have in a long time," he replied. "How about you?"

"The same."

"Thank you," he said, and kissed her.

She smiled again – a slow, sly smile. "For what?" she teased. "The good night's sleep? Or the mind-blowing sex?"

"Both," he said with a laugh. In a more serious tone, he added, "I needed both."

"Me, too. To be honest, those nights that you were on the couch not sleeping, I was in here not sleeping." She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Arthur. I kept talking about establishing boundaries, but you were right. I kept bringing home problems that should have been left at the office. Can you forgive me?"

"Oh, I think I could be convinced," he said, smiling mischievously.

"Yeah?" She straddled him and kissed him forcefully. She pulled back, looking directly into his eyes. "Well?"

His smile widened. "It's a start…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After showing his credential and passing through the security gate at Langley, Arthur looked at the clock on the dashboard. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Joan do the same. They glanced at each other and laughed.

"Hope you're not late for anything _too _important," he said."

"I didn't have anything this morning that couldn't be pushed back," she replied. "You?"

"Well, I'll be on time for my meeting with the DNI. Everything else can wait."

"Oh! I just remembered!" Joan exclaimed. "We were supposed to have a session with Dr. Will at two o'clock. I'll call and cancel."

"No," Arthur said softly as he pulled into his parking space.

"'No?'"

He switched off the ignition and turned to face her. "Don't cancel."

"Arthur, you don't need to pretend. I know you hate those sessions."

"Joan…" He hesitated, choosing his words carefully. "I think we both know that…even after last night…we still have some things that we need to work out. And maybe having a little help isn't such a bad idea."

The expression on her face was one of undisguised astonishment. "Every time I think I've got you figured out, you throw me a curve ball," she said.

"Just know this," he replied, reaching for her hand. "I love you. And I meant what I said last night. I'll do whatever it takes to make things right."

Joan squeezed his hand. "_We'll_ do whatever it takes. Together," she said emphatically. "Because I love you, too."

Arthur smiled and, releasing her hand, opened his door and got out of the car. He went around to the passenger side, holding his hand out to Joan as she stepped from the vehicle. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

He closed the car door and offered her his arm as they headed toward the entrance.

-30-


End file.
